Career Day
by Arcadia81
Summary: Clark and Diana's son tells his friends he knows Superman. With Career Day coming up, who will show up in Jon's class: Clark Kent or Superman? :


AN: Continues in my A/U where A Kent Christmas and A New Kingdom takes place. Thanks to Unoaranya30 for the dialogue by the kids during recess.

Career Day

"Class, don't forget Career Day next week. You must bring in a relative to talk about their career," Mrs. Smith reminded her class of fourth graders as they headed out to recess.

Jonathan Jor-El Kent sulked as he followed his classmates to recess. Sometimes it sucked having Superman and Wonder Woman as parents. He couldn't tell any of his friends what his parents did or the amazing things he could do. No one could know or his whole family would be in danger because of the bad people wanting to hurt his parents.

Jon and a group of boys went to the jungle gym to climb, hang upside down and talk about Career Day. "I'm gonna ask my Dad to come to Career Day," Simon spoke. "He's a fireman."

"My Mom's coming," another child, Mike said. "She's a doctor."

"My Dad's an architect," Kobe joined in. "He designed a lot of buildings in Metropolis, New York and Gotham."

"My Dad's a lawyer," Steve bragged. "He's solves lots of cases."

"What about your Dad, Jon?" Simon asked. "What does he do?"

"He's a writer."

All four boys laughed. "A writer?" Simon wasn't impressed. "Your Dad sounds really boring."

Kobe laughed the hardest. "That's really lame!"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Pathetic!"

"Sounds like a loser," Mike said. "I bet he writes those lame comics my cousin collects."

"No!" Jon ignored the laughing. "He writes novels. He writing this huge science adventure series now." He said it with pride but Jon's friends weren't interested. They continued laughing.

"Your Dad's a science geek!" Kobe teased. "Science Geek! Science Geek!" Kobe rattled on.

"No, he's not!" Jon yelled. "My Dad is really cool!"

"How can he be cool if he's writes books?" Kobe asked. "That's not cool. He just sits in front of his computer and type words."

"He does more than that!" Jon flared. "He meets a lot of people who want to make movies out of his books. He's met a lot of other famous people, too. He….he…he knows Superman!" The words were out before Jon could take it back. But at that moment, he was so angry at his classmates thinking his Dad was lame when he wasn't, Jon lashed out at all of them.

To Simon, he said, "And Superman can put fires out better than your Dad!"

He silenced Kobe: "He can knock down any of your Dad's buildings!"

"He never gets sick, so he doesn't need a stupid doctor!" Jon snapped at Mike.

And to Steve, he said, "What's more pathetic than a lawyer?!"

Jon's classmates stared at him in stunned silence. Now that it was out, Jon wished he could take it back. He made a big mistake. The number one rule was to not tell anyone who his parents were and he was close to breaking it.

"Your Dad knows Superman?" If his eyes weren't lodged in his face, Simon's eyes would've burst from shock. "That's so cool!"

Simon, Mike and Steve were excited but Kobe wasn't buying it. "How does your Dad know Superman? He's not the President. Why would Superman want to hang with a lame writer?"

What could Jon say? His Dad was Clark Kent former Daily Planet reporter turned novelist under an alias. Clark Kent left the Daily Planet well before his older brother and sister were born. If anyone researched the name Clark Kent from the Daily Planet they would know he is in his seventies but to all the teachers who have met Jonathan's Dad, they wouldn't think he was a day over thirty.

"He likes my Dad books," Jon stretched the truth. "He told him."

"Could your Dad contact Superman?" Simon asked hopefully. "I always wanted to meet him."

"Yeah! He could come to our school on Career Day." Mike added. "That'll be much better than your Dad."

No! That couldn't happen. His Dad _was_ Superman. They couldn't be in the same place twice. Jon blurted, "Superman can't come to Career Day."

"Why not?" Kobe asked. "It's because you don't know him, isn't it?"

"No, that's not it! I do so know him!" Jon flared again. If he could use his super strength, he would kick the kickball in Kobe's face and shut his big, fat mouth.

"Then prove you know Superman," Kobe challenged. "Have him come to Career Day or else everyone in school will know Jonathon Kent is a big, fat liar. His Dad is a lame writer and you're so embarrassed by it you made up your Dad is friends with Superman to make him sound cool."

Forget kicking the kickball. What Jon really wanted to do was punch Kobe but that would put the kid in the hospital for months. Jon and Kobe never got along. Kobe always singled Jon out with his teasing. He never liked Jon could always beat him at any sport the kids played in.

"Come on, guys," Kobe said to the other boys. "Let's tell everyone Jon is bringing Superman to school for Career Day."

As Jon watched his classmates tell everyone he was bringing Superman to Career Day, he knew one thing. He was in big trouble.

* * *

Jonathon waited outside Lara's classroom as school ended for the day. He always picked up his little sister at her class. Kairos would be waiting outside to pick them up. Usually his Mom or Dad would pick them up from school but his mother was home watching Bruce who was twenty months old and Christopher who was two months. His Dad was on a deep space mission and wouldn't return until next week: two days before Career Day.

After Kobe, Simon, Mike and Steve blabbed Superman was coming to school on Career Day, everyone in his class asked Jon questions about Superman. They wanted to know if Superman ever came to his house for dinner; if Jon ever flew with him; if he's gone on any adventures. Jon could only say he couldn't talk about it but that got his classmates even more excited. Jon wished he hadn't said anything now. His outburst made everything worse. He was glad the day was over with. It couldn't get worse. Well, not until he told his parents what he did.

When Lara came out of her classroom, Jon noticed his little sister was angry. "What's the matter with you?"

"You told everyone Daddy was coming to school as Superman for Career Day." She hissed. She would have yelled at her big brother but everyone would hear and she didn't want to blab her parents' secret like her stupid brother.

"I didn't tell… wait… how did YOU hear about this?"

"My friends were asking me about Superman coming to my house."

"I never said that!" Jon slapped a hand over his forehead. His classmates must've told their friends and they told their friends who embellished the stories of Jon and Superman. He thought only his classmates knew, but seeing Lara, who was in first grade knew about the Superman rumors, that meant everyone in the whole school knew and in less than a day. Jon wasn't in trouble. He was dead.

"Come on," Jon sighed, "Let's get out of here."

"You're gonna be in so much trouble with Mommy and Daddy!" Lara told him.

"I know," Jon admitted with defeat. "I know."

Kairos was waiting outside the school in his car. Though he was in college now, he stayed home mainly to continue to help out and also because he was seventeen and legally couldn't leave home yet. Besides, his Dad was talking about expanding the house with another bedroom and bath. With another child in the house and Kairos thinking there will be more on the way, they could use it.

When he saw his younger siblings come out of the school, Kairos noticed Lara was angry and Jon looked scared. It wasn't the usual smiles he would see from his younger brother and sister when they got out of school. He wondered what went on at school to cause that reaction.

Once Jon and Lara got in the car, Kairos drove off. "How was school?"

"Jon did something stupid!" Lara glared at Jon furious.

"Really?" Kairos was mildly interested. Jon was a free spirit and had to be restrained a little more than his other siblings but Kairos couldn't imagine Jon doing anything too bad. "What happened, Jon?"

Jon mumbled, "The teacher mentioned Career Day next week."

The words came out loud and clear to Kairos' sharp ears. "That should be fun." Career Day brought back fond memories to Kairos. "Dad came to school and talked about being a writer. In fact, he wrote a short story and read it to my class. The kids loved it and were reading his books the next day. That weekend, Dad and I spent it together. He knew I wanted to talk about him being Superman but couldn't. So, he said we could do whatever I wanted. We got in his spaceship and went to another world. It was so cool. Dad wasn't in his Superman uniform and he wasn't wearing his fake glasses. He was just himself and we didn't have to hide who we are or our abilities. He took Lyta to Japan--she was going through a manga faze--and then to Atlantis."

"Jon won't get to do that," Lara said with great certainty.

"Why not?" Kairos asked. "Come on, Jon. What did you do?"

"I told my classmates Dad knows Superman and Superman will be coming to Career Day."

Kairos slammed the breaks on the car. It was a miracle he maintained enough control to not tear his foot right through the car. "You WHAT?!" he screamed at his younger brother. "Why did you do that?"

"It just came out," was Jon's weak reply but his voice was stronger with, "And the kids were making fun of Dad and calling him lame. I couldn't let them say that about Dad."

Kairos sighed. "Jon, I know you want to defend Dad but it's just words. I had a couple of classmates who thought that too but Dad shut them up." He started the car again and drove home. "Why didn't you say Superman's busy and can't come?"

"It didn't come to mind."

He could use some lessons from Uncle Bruce, Kairos thought. "You have to tell Mom about this when you get home."

"Couldn't I wait until Dad gets back?" Jon asked. Although his Dad was the strongest superhero in the world and could do amazing things, Jon was more afraid of his mother when he got in trouble.

"No," Kairos was firm on the matter. "You're gonna tell her as soon as you get home."

Jon sulked in his seat. "All right." He knew he couldn't get around his big brother when he made a decision.

Lara grinned at him smugly. She was at that age she liked seeing her siblings get in trouble. She started to sing, "Jon's in trouble," but was stopped by Kairos.

"And Lara, no singing about Jon being in trouble. You know better than that."

Lara shut her mouth. She started to sulk as well. "All right."

* * *

"Mommy, I'm hungry. I wanna eat." Bruce told his mother.

Diana was in the middle of changing Christopher's diaper. The two month old child was wailing at his dirty diaper and demanding a clean one. She had another child, twenty months old, tugging at her dress, wanting food. Motherhood.

"As soon as I change Chris' diaper, I will give you something. He's so unpredictable at this stage." And she added with a smile. "But all my babies are."

As soon as the diaper was on, Chris quieted down. "All done." Diana carried Chris to his crib with Bruce following her. He knew as soon as Mommy dealt with Chris, she would feed him. But as soon as Diana placed Chris in his crib, he started crying again. She picked him up and he stopped. She put him in the crib again and Chris cried. Diana sighed. It was going to be one of those days.

"Looks like Mommy will show off her multi-tasking skills."

"I wanna eat!" Bruce demanded.

"In a moment, sweetheart," Diana told her son.

Diana laid Chris against her with his head resting against her shoulder. As soon as she got him to sleep she was going to put him in his crib. But she also had to feed Bruce who wanted to eat. Now!

The phone rang. Great. Diana checked the Caller ID. She would've let the phone rang but she saw the number was from Jon and Lara's school. She picked up the phone. "Hello?" She waited for the person on the other end to speak. "This is Mrs. Kent." It was Jon's teacher. She wondered what he did. "He said WHAT?!" Diana screamed and Chris started to cry. She balanced the phone between her ear and shoulder and used both hands to calm down Chris.

"When one of my students told me Jon said he was bringing Superman to Career Day, I was quite surprised myself." Mrs. Smith sighed. "I've seen this many times before when the child is embarrassed by what his parents do. They tend to make up something outlandish like the father is a spy or related to a superhero."

Diana knew that wasn't the case with her son. "Mrs. Smith, I can assure you my son isn't embarrassed by what his father does. There must be a misunderstanding."

"Mrs. Kent, I know you don't want to think your son is embarrassed by what Mr. Kent does but I do have ten years of teaching experience." She added arrogantly, "I understand children."

The remarked rubbed Diana the wrong way. Was this woman saying Diana didn't understand her own son? "Mrs. Smith, you may have ten years of teaching experience but I have been a mother longer and I have spent more years dealing with all kinds of people: men, women and children longer than you. Trust me, I know my own son. Now, I will have a talk with Jon when he gets home from school and Mr. Kent will talk to his son when he gets back from his trip. This matter will be handled. Thank you."

Diana hung up the phone before Mrs. Smith could respond. "The nerve of that woman; insinuating I don't know my son." Diana looked down at Bruce who was still hungry. "Your big brother Jon is in trouble when he gets home."

Bruce at twenty months didn't understand nor did he care and could only say, "I'm hungry."

"Bruce, you have a one track mind. You act like your godfather sometimes. And that's just scary. Come on. Let's get you a snack."

* * *

Jon dreaded stepping into his home. He wouldn't go in if he had his way but Kairos held his hand and was pulling him inside. As strong as Jon was, he was nowhere near the strength of his big brother. Even if he somehow managed to get away from Kairos, he had his big sister Lyta to deal with. Kairos picked her up after he picked up Jon and Lara and she was livid when she learned what Jon did. He could only imagine how mad his parents were going to get.

"Hi, Mommy!" Lara ran in and gave her mother a hug and kiss. "Hi, Bruce." She gave Bruce, who was eating his snack, a kiss. She whispered, "Hi, Chris," who was sleeping in his crib.

"Hello, Lara," Diana greeted her daughter. "How was school?"

"Okay for me," she said brightly.

'Okay for me.' Diana knew what that mean. "And how about you, Jon? How was school?"

Jon turned in a pathetic attempt to run out but Kairos stopped him before he could make his first step and turned him around so he was facing his mother. "Tell her," Kairos said sternly.

"Something happened at school, Mom," Jon said.

"What, Jon?" Diana feigned innocence.

Jon confessed in everything in one breath. "Well, you see, um, my teacher reminded our class about Career Day next week. When I mentioned Dad being a writer the other kids made fun on him. I got so angry I said Dad knew Superman. Next thing I know they were telling everyone Superman's coming to Career Day."

"Jon, you know you can't say you know Superman or your father is Superman. Your father and I have made a number of enemies over the years. While some are old and dead now there are others still out there. If they got wind of you or your siblings, you all will be in danger."

"I know. I'm sorry," Jon apologized. "I just don't like anyone saying anything bad about Dad."

Diana knelt to her son. "I know you don't, but they are words." Diana sighed. "We have to fix this quickly. We can't have anyone getting any wind of us. We remain hidden for a reason." Six reasons Diana thought. "Jon, tomorrow you will have to tell everyone you don't know Superman."

"But everyone will think I'm a liar!" Jon complained.

"It can't be helped." Diana remained firm. "Jon, what's more important: your family's safety or your reputation at school?"

The choice was an obvious one but that didn't make it easy for Jon. "Family's safety."

"Besides, they are just kids." Lyta tried to see the positive in this. "This will blow over and everyone will be talking about something else next week. That's school life."

That didn't help Jon. "I know. I'll tell them tomorrow. Am I going to be punished?"

"I think you're being punished enough, Jon," Diana told her son sympathetically. She was glad her son told her and she didn't have to force it out of him. However, with Kairos standing over Jon, making him talk, he didn't have much choice in the matter. "Go get started on your homework."

"Yes, Mom."

* * *

That evening when all the children were asleep, Diana did a sweep of the house. It was something her husband did every night but when he wasn't home, it was her job. She passed by each bedroom checking on the children, passed all the other rooms in the house, made sure the alarms were on. Clark and Diana took no chances with the safety of their children. The house had alarms designed by Bruce Wayne and Kryptonian and Themysciran science and magic. If by some chance an enemy did enter the house, there were multiple secret passages and tunnels in the house where the children could escape. Kairos and Lyta were the only children to know where the passages and tunnels were. The others would know when they got older.

After everything checked out, Diana headed back to her bedroom when she saw a light on in Kairos room. Diana knocked and waited for Kairos to call her in.

Diana entered and found Kairos laying on his bed reading. "Kairos, I thought you finished your homework. You usually have it done before dinner."

"I am. I'm doing some reading and thinking about Jon." He lowered his book. "I feel bad for him."

"I know but Jon knows he can't tell anyone about us."

"He's going to be so embarrassed tomorrow."

"I know," Diana agreed. "It's a consequence Jon has to pay. He shouldn't let words get to him."

Kairos smirked. How ironic for his mother to say that. "You know, Uncle Bruce said you didn't like it when anyone talked bad about Dad either."

Diana stiffened slightly. "Did he? Exactly what did he say?"

"He said whenever he laid into Dad, you were quick to defend him and tell Uncle Bruce off." He added slyly, "I think Jon gets it from you."

"That was a different time. Bruce was wrong and at the time, I didn't have a family to protect," Diana explained but quickly added, "Don't you tell your brothers and sisters about this until they are older."

"Yes, Mom," Kairos promised. "I wonder what Dad will say about all this when he gets back. I know he's on Rokyn* helping the Kandorians deal with that massive quake. He's studying the quakes with the scientists to make sure the quakes aren't a sign of the planet's destruction like on Krypton but could we talk to him?"

"I was going to try later. I usually have to wait an hour or two before I reach him since your father is busy and then there's the difference in time. Sometimes we just miss each other."

"Try now," Kairos suggested. "I'll watch everyone until you get back."

Diana was hoping Kairos would say that. "Thank you."

Diana returned to her bedroom. She went to Clark's desk and lift a corner wooden piece revealing a panel inside. Typing the code, a portal opened over the ceiling. Diana flew inside and the portal closed behind her. Diana was in Clark's Fortress.

Diana flew to the control room in the Fortress. She sat in the chair and opened communications to Clark. It was a good sign he hadn't checked in yet. She didn't miss him and he may sign in to see her waiting. Things were so busy on Rokyn, Clark's schedule was so unpredictable. Diana waited an hour and was considering waiting another hour when Clark signed on and his handsome face filled the screen.

Diana's heart warmed at the sight of her husband. Even though they have been together for years, he could still make her heart race just as he did when she first saw him.

"Sorry. I just got back to my quarters," Clark apologized. "Have you been waiting long?"

"I'll wait forever for you," Diana flirted.

Clark knew she would. She had in fact while he was with Lois. Clark in his younger days sadly wouldn't wait for he felt he wouldn't be enough for her but now older and seasoned knew he would wait and knew he was enough man for her. "I miss you so much. It's lonely not being around you and our children."

"You're around your people."

"It's not the same," Clark admitted.

"I miss you, too," Diana confessed. "It's hardest when I have to go to bed and you're not there with me. Our children miss their Daddy, too."

"Yeah. It's the one thing I regret about being Superman: not being around you and our children as I should. This is the third time I've had to go into deep space in the past year. Bruce is twenty months and Christopher's two months old. I should be around them right now."

Diana eased Clark's guilt. "You've been gone no longer than two weeks for each mission and you spend lots of time with the children when you get back. They all understand. They know you're a hero. It's one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you tonight."

The tone of Diana's voice indicated there was trouble. "Did something happen?"

Diana gave an expression that told him it did. "Jon told his friends you know Superman and now everyone's expecting Superman to show up for Career Day."

Clark thought about that for a long moment and sighed, "I had a feeling one of our kids would slip. What did you decide to do?"

"Tomorrow, Jon will tell his class Superman isn't coming. We can't take any chances."

"I know," Clark agreed but he couldn't help feeling bad for his son. "He's going to feel so embarrassed."

Diana knew her husband was softening and when she did, it was up to her to be the tough parent. "It's a price he will have to pay, Kal. We can't risk our safety."

"I know, but I wish there was something we can do. Kids can be so cruel at that age. Children aren't mature enough to deal with this as adults. I know what it was like to be teased. You were spared that, Diana. It's gonna hurt him."

"I hate it when you make me wear the black hat," Diana told her husband. "This will teach Jon not do it again, Kal. We can't be soft on him about this."

"You're right." But Clark couldn't help wondering if there was something he could do.

* * *

When Jon arrived to class the next day, he talked to his teacher about the Superman situation and what he wanted to do. Mrs. Smith agreed and at the start of class, Jon stood before his class. Most of the kids were looking at him differently: high respect would be the word. They heard Jon knew Superman and they wanted to be his friend. After all, if Jon's friends with Superman and they are Jon's friend, they could be Superman's friend and see him, too.

"I have something to tell you," Jon began. "I know a lot of kids think I know Superman and he's coming to school on Career Day. He's not. Everything got out of hand. I really like Superman and my Dad is a writer. He's a big fan of Superman, too. One thing lead to another when I was talking to other kids about what our Dads did and I said I knew Superman to show everyone up. I don't know him. I'm sorry," Jon apologized. "Superman won't be here on Career Day."

Mrs. Smith laid a sympathetic hand on Jon's shoulder. "That's enough, Jon. Thank you for explaining. You can take your seat now."

Jon nodded and took his seat. Mrs. Smith resumed class.

Outside of the school, Diana and Kairos stood by the car. Chris was sleeping in the car and Bruce was playing with a toy to keep himself occupied. Diana wasn't gifted with x-ray vision or super hearing so it was up to Kairos to tell her what was going on.

"Well?" Diana asked.

"Jon told everyone and the teacher is starting class. So far so good." Kairos looked at the other kids and listened for any swipes at Jon. "No one is teasing him."

"That's good," Diana said.

"For now," Kairos said. "Recess may be different. I can check out and see."

"You have class," Diana reminded her son.

"I'm already ahead of everyone. I can miss a class or two."

"Miss class and no heroics this weekend," Diana warned her son.

"You're no fun," Kairos teased. He kissed his mother's cheek. "I'll see you when I get home." Kairos checked the parking lot, making sure it was empty before he raced away in a blur.

****

Clark came home two days earlier than expected. He was greeted with warm hugs and kisses from his family. Jon held back from the family reunion of welcoming home Dad. He was afraid his father was going to be mad at him for what he did.

Clark noticed Jon was the only one to not greet him. "Jon, aren't you going to hug me?"

"I was afraid you would be mad at me."

Clark picked up Jon. "I'm not mad at you and even if I were, I'd still want to hug you."

Jon hugged his Dad tightly and whispered an apology. Clark carried Jon out of the room. "Let's you and I have a talk."

Clark took his son outside. He sat on the porch in the backyard with Jon on his lap. "Your mother told me what you did." Jon nodded. "She also told me you were going to correct your mistake." Jon nodded again. "What happened after that?"

"It was so embarrassing, Dad. I had to tell them you didn't know Superman. You ARE Superman!" Jon's frustration was painfully obvious. Clark felt that way too when he was younger. He wanted to tell so many people what he could do. He wanted to tell so many people he was Superman but couldn't. "I was just so mad at the kids making fun of you being a writer when you're more than that!"

"I understand your anger, son," Clark was sympathetic to his son because he knew what he was feeling, "but no one can know I'm Superman or your mother's Wonder Woman."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I know you are. What did the kids say after that?"

"They didn't say anything until recess. They were okay with it. A lot of the kids didn't believe I knew Superman anyway."

"And the kids who picked on you?" Clark prodded. "What about them?"

"Everybody was cool with it except Kobe," Jon said with distaste. "But he doesn't like me anyway."

"So, it wasn't too bad," Clark said.

"No," Jon admitted. "But I wish Kobe would stop picking on me."

"Kids will tease kids. You know, I got teased a lot when I was kid."

Jon looked at his Dad shocked. He couldn't imagine his father being teased as a kid. He was Superman! Who would tease him? "You, Dad?"

Clark laughed at the shock on his son's face. "Yep. You see, I didn't know what was going on with me when I was your age. I didn't know I was from another planet. I knew something was wrong with me when at five years old I picked up my Pa's truck. Since then, my parents told me I was special and I couldn't tell anyone what I could do.

"As I developed my other abilities, I had to keep more secrets. I couldn't get too close to the kids. I couldn't tell them everything. I didn't go to a lot of dances. I didn't participate in athletic activities like basketball or football. So, kids teased me for it. They thought I was weird."

"How did it make you feel?" Jon asked.

"I didn't like it," Clark was honest. "But it made me stronger and helped me when I became Superman."

"It did?" Jon didn't see how.

"It helped me rolled off comments villains made at me. I was use to people making fun of me."

"Oh." It made sense. Sort of.

"Teasing is never gonna stop, Jon. You're going to get teased when you become a teen and an adult. It's just something you have to accept and let roll off your back. In fact," Clark said thoughtfully, "I was teased for years when I worked at the Daily Planet. Steve Lombard. It was like being back in high school again."

"Great. I have to deal with bullies when I grow up. That's something to look forward to."

Clark laughed at the sarcasm of his son. He had his humor back. So that was a step in the right direction. "Are you feeling better?" Clark asked his son.

"I guess so. I'll be glad when Career Day is over with." Jon wasn't looking forward to Career Day but Clark oddly was.

"It'll be okay," Clark assured his son. "Trust me on that."

* * *

Career Day finally came. All the parents sat next to their kids as they waited for their turn to be introduced. There were parents with careers from all walks of life. There were doctors and lawyers; firemen and police officers; bankers and investors. Jon waited until his turn was called before he and his Dad walked to the front of the class. The children clapped as they did with all the parents.

"Hello. I'm Jon's father. I am a writer. I know there has been some talk that got out of hand about me knowing Superman. I know my son apologized for it but I have to take blame for that." Jon looked up at his father, wondering what he was doing but a wink and a smile from his Dad told him it will be all right.

"I met Superman once," Clark told the class, "And well, it was a life changing experience. It inspired me to go into writing. What Superman represents, what he does, worked his way into my books. So, for a few minutes, I'd like to read you this short story I wrote."

Everyone in the room was engaged in the short story Clark told. It was about a simple man in a small village who no one knew. Suddenly, he became famous for slaying the dragon that often attacked the village. He liked the fame and attention so much he never wanted it to end. The village was never attacked anymore and peace was restored until the dragon's friends came for revenge against the simple man and nearly killed his wife and child. The simple man defeated the dragons but knew there will be others. So to keep the village safe and to protect his family he moved to another village and changed his name. They were never found and the simple man lived his life in peace.

Jon got the point of the story and promised himself to not reveal his parents' secret. His classmates and their parents thought it was an entertaining story. Afterwards, Clark answered questions about his career and took his seat with his son again. Jon felt so proud of his Dad and no longer minded he couldn't anyone tell Superman was his Dad.

After the parents left, the kids were given a break and allowed to go to recess early. Jon went to the swings. He pushed himself high, wishing he could go higher and jump like the other kids did but knew he had to hold back.

Jon slowed his swinging when he saw Kobe, Simon, Mike and Steve approaching. "I got what your Dad was saying," Kobe said. "Your secret's safe with us."

"Secret?" Jon didn't understand. "What are you talking about?"

"The story your Dad read to the class," Steve explained. "Your Dad was talking about you and your family."

"We didn't think bad guys would be after you if everyone knew Superman were friends with your Dad," Simon said.

"I don't want any bad guys coming after my Mom and Dad," Mike said. "Well, maybe my sister."

"We won't tell anyone about your Dad knowing Superman," Kobe promised.

"Hey, look!" A kid on the playground shouted. "It's Superman!"

All the kids looked up in the sky and watch Superman fly over the playground. Kids yelled and screamed for Superman to land while others waved at him. Superman in return waved to the kids and flew off.

Jon smiled at his Dad. He was beyond awesome. Being the son of Superman and Wonder Woman didn't suck. It was totally cool!

The End

*In the comics in the 1970s the Kandorians were enlarged and left Earth to settle on Rokyn. I don't know what happened after that. I got this information from Wikipedia. :p


End file.
